


Change the Past

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone said it was impossible...but for two teens it's the last and only chance they have...too change the future they must first change the past...slash HP/DM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add of course that I own nothing but the plot no copyright is intended so on and so forth

It was unthinkable to everyone else that we would ever be friends and so we became friends right under their noses.  
Messages and memories were passed through an enchanted notebook. He knew my secrets and I knew his.

He helped me mourn my parents and godfather. I helped him mourn his mother and uncle.

He didn’t want the path that was set for him but he followed it to appear normal. We worked against them in secret.

The research started out as just to find a way to defeat him but then it changed other avenues became clear. New powers emerged on our birthdays both of us turning out to be Founder’s Heirs.

In the daylight everything between us was hatred that the ever present fight of “Good vs. Evil”. But in the dark of my Head boy room there was passion, understanding and more importantly love between us.

It didn’t take us long to find a spell that could finish the plan we had come up with.

Since the wizarding world wouldn’t save themselves we would save them. Even meaning giving up everything but each other.

We worked the spell and it turned out right. Our eyes opened to find us standing in the middle of the Great Hall the center focus of all eyes.

To this day none of them knows all of what the real future was. You’re not supposed to tell people of their futures but we did to a certain extent.

We saved his parents who over the time we were there became close friends of ours. His Godfather and Remus were able to be together as well.

We saved others, some who originally weren’t on the list to save. My parent, godfather and others.

We worked the spell and it turned out right. Our eyes opened to find us standing in the middle of the Great Hall the center focus of all eyes.

To this day none of them know all of what the real future was. You’re not supposed to tell people of their futures but we did to a certain extent.

We saved his parents who over the time we were there became close friends of ours. His Godfather and Remus were able to be together as well.

We saved others, some who originally weren’t on the list to save. My parents and Godfather and others.

Instead of joining the evil the house of Slytherin rose up again Voldemort and fought with the House of Gryffindor.

The Dark Lord Voldemort was destroyed before he even rose fully to power. Our lives continued.

To this day our lives centered around Hogwarts. Many things are different than they ever should have been.

My name is Draconus Lucian Malfoy named brother of Lucius Abraxious Malfoy, brother in law to his wife Narcissa Belladonna Malfoy, and Uncle to their son Draco Lucius Malfoy.

My love is named Harrison James Potter named twin brother of James Nathaniel Potter brother in law to his wife Lily Marie Potter and uncle to their children Harry James Potter and Jasmine Rachel Potter.

In this world my parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and my godfather Severus Snape never joined the Dark Lord. Harry’s parents James and Lily Potter and his godfather’s Sirius and Remus Black never died.

We did something that changed the world for the better and neither of us regrets our decision as we look around us at our families.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Please review.


End file.
